Starstruckk
by LunaAzul829
Summary: When the spiez are in charge of protecting one of the most famous girl groups in the nation. It seems like an easy task right? The spiez are faced with paparazzi, crazy fans willing to chase their tour bus, and tabloids messing up their lives. Plus it doesn't hurt when the girls your protecting are being threatened by a sociopath. Yeah life is easy, Rated t for safety :)
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but their personalities and the original characters**

Prologue:

In the spotlight

Natalia's P.O.V

"Last concert of the tour," Trinity sighed happily leaning back against the couch, her blond hair in wild disarray from the leather couch. The rest of my band mates and I rolled our eyes, I tossed a pillow at her face smacking her upside the head, "We still need to go sign autographs and meet fans Trini," I smirked. She stood up and sighed standing up, her bubble gum pink t-shirt, denim shorts that went down to her mid-thigh with knee high socks with a pink strip along with pink converse. Her hair was in two pigtails making her look like an innocent Avril Lavigne, we all had different styles; I was 'sassy' and edgy, Trinity was a girly girl with a 'punk' style as well, Tori was sassy and girly, and Carly was sporty so we all were dressed differently by choice and enjoyed it. "Can't we do that tomorrow?" she whined.

I dusted off my black cropped leather jacket with a white t-shirt with the words 'J'ai t'aime' in French with red cursive letters. Dark wash jeans and black heeled boots that went up to my knees, "Not unless we want a riot"

Tori wearing a pair of bright turquoise jeans, a tan blouse, and a pair of neutral flats smirked "I could have a riot; those guys that jumped into our tour bus with a volleyball dive were cute!" She smiled. Carly scoffed, she was wearing dark wash jeans like I was with a black t-shirt and a red letterman jacket with her hair in a high pony tail. "They climbed our tour bus! We had to help them onto the bus because they were screaming like little girls after they dove off the street and hanging off our bus." I laughed remembering seeing guys about our age like fifteen jumping to make a leap inside the tour bus. Two guys made it half way inside the window of our tour bus but were panicking because they were 'going to slip' off and get hit by a car, we pulled them up and dropped them off as soon as we stopped. They tried to flirt but Carly and I were giggling like crazy feigning their screams that weren't that much different from ours.

"Let's just go," I smiled as we walked outside, there was a big line of people waiting with our band name 'Enigma' written on their arms or foreheads even, posters, or the just plain neutral fans with a CD, they all cheered as we sat down.

A girl about seven years old was first, she had a backstage pass hanging off her neck and she was beaming at us. "Hi sweetie, what's your name?" Tori spoke up first. The little girl spoke up shyly "Sophie." _Awwwwww, _"That's a pretty name." She said signing the t-shirt and passing it in a straight line towards me as I signed it and passed it on. "Can we get a picture?" her mother asked us. "Of course" we said in unison surrounding the little girl and smiling as the camera on her phone went off as Sophie and her mother walked off and we each had to separate and sign a bunch of fans stuff.

The fans were sweet and some were really funny as they talked to us, we loved our fans and overall loved talking with them. Like about three hours later we were down to the last few fans, "Thanks," A girl about Trinity's age smile and walked off. Then we were approached by a man wearing a black sweatshirt with his hood over his head, he looked about my brother's age; I felt a soft pricking against my neck and my palms go sweaty.

He put down a CD in front of us, Carly looked at me worriedly. I tapped my finger to tell her '_keep your guard up,' _she nodded and signed the CD; I looked at the guy seeing something sticking out of his jeans. I recognized it immediately as he began to pull it out of his jeans and showed it to us and nearly pulled the trigger as the body guards ran to defend us but Carly flipped the table and I kicked it towards the guy making him fall over and the bullet grazing my leg. The leg burned with pain as the body guards came at the man and my friends were panicking over my leg. I tried to shake them off but them seeing blood was like they were seeing me being stabbed. "Guys, just take me to the goddamn hospital or I WILL FRICKIN' die!" I yelled as one of the backup bodyguards there was there lifted me into their arms, my eyes began to feel heavier and heavier as he ran with me in his arms and my friends following to the point I just succumbed to the darkness as I drifted into deep dark sleep.

TAS….

"Miss Suarez. Can you hear me?" I groaned, "Miss Suarez, if you can hear me tap your fingers." I moved them like the voice said, "She's responsive." I opened my eyes to have a bright flashlight shined in my eyes; I fluttered them shut once again.

"Could you please turn the light off?" I whispered, and the bright light was turned off. I moved and felt my aching body hurt even more. I looked around and saw I was in the hospital, my friends standing there around me with worried or tearful expressions on their faces. I smiled "Hey guys, I'm not dead am I?" They laughed sadly. "No, but Natalia you lost a lot of blood. Are you sure you're feeling okay?" I sat up and though my head felt like a batting cage, I nodded.

I looked at my leg feeling happy it was still intact "The bullet only grazed me right? No muscle damage or anything?" I asked flexing my sore leg "No, thankfully your leg was only grazed as you said and avoided all vital nerves." I smiled at the bandage around my lower leg, "I will prescribe you a few pain pills to take every day after your first meal. I'll have your Guardians pick them up later."

I jerked my body up "My parents? They're here?" I asked in shock. My dad was overprotective enough, if he found out I got nearly hit by a bullet then he would lock me in a bubble for all eternity. The doctor shook his head "No, they couldn't make it but your guardian Jerry Lewis made it and as did your brother Jason Suarez." I sighed Jason was just as bad if not worse than my father, he would rather lock me in Alcatraz than risk me getting shot again, and come on it was Alcatraz. The scariest prison in my vocabulary,

The doctor walked out and my brother and Jerry ran in slamming the doors shut before any of the news reporters could barge through it. "Maribel, you okay?" My older brother Jason said siting at my bedside, looking in his eyes I could see his eyes the aging; he was only sixteen and to see such old age in someone's eyes, he wasn't an old soul not even to say the least because the boy had as much mental stability as the next hormonal teenager but when it came down to it he had the words to make you question him being sixteen or a hundred and sixteen.

I rolled my eyes at my middle name; he only used it as an inconspicuous way of annoying me, he called me that for a reason being that the person I was named after was just as danger thriving as I was.

"Jason, I'm fine, don't worry." I said shaking him off me, "Don't worry?" He spat in shock,

"Don't worry?" He said, "Natalia, you fucking almost died and you don't want me to worry anymore? Bullshit Natalia! Bullshit!" Jason said turning red, I sighed. My dad would have just locked me in a bubble, Jason yells at me first. Jerry put his hand on my brother's shoulder "Jason, may I have a word with your sister?" He asked. He turned to my friends. "Alone please," He said. My friends nodded and all exited out the door, Jason rolled his eyes and growled before leaving. Jerry and I stayed in silence for a long time; till he broke the silence first with the statement I didn't want to hear,

"That's they fifth time they've tried to hurt you Maribel," he began, "I think it's time we got-

I interrupted his sentence not willing to listen to the rest of it, "Jerry. I'll be fine; I always have been fine and I don't need protection and neither do my friends," I said in anger shifting my weight of my bandaged leg, "Your parents let you do this because they knew you would be protected by me, agents and I stood by hoping you would be able to take care of yourself, but since you started this band with your friends you have nearly been kidnapped, there have been two riots, Natalia you have nearly been shot dead during a photo shoot. You and your friends need to be protected and that is final." I stood up off the bed and taking my weight off my foot. "Jerry!"

"No but's Natalia, they'll be here tomorrow. You're parents have agreed,"

"You told them?"

"I told them nothing, I told them that I was finally considering getting you, Victoria, Carly, and Trinity body guards from WOOHP and they fully supported me." Jerry said, I looked at him sharply, I didn't like being babysat. I wasn't going to have a few WOOHP agents hover over us like helicopters; we had enough people doing that.

"Are we clear Natalia?"

I considered my options

Let this happen

Throw a tantrum that will probably end up with a chair being thrown out the window

We play under my circumstances

I smirked at the last option but kept an angry expression, "Fine." I said curtly. Jerry nodded and walked out the door, "Fine, but on my conditions." I told him as we walked out. He turned around, "Which are?"

"They will be around our age, maximum Jason's age; if not I will do whatever it takes to get them fired. Secondly, they can't order me around." Jerry rolled his eyes "Not like you would listen." I nodded "In return I won't extort them into doing something awful or anything." I crossed my arms, "What if you do?"

I kept my gaze on him, "Because you raised me half my life, I wouldn't do that. I'm not selfish you know, I'm mischievous and clever but that's it." I said crossing my arm which was hard since I was standing on one foot.

"Is that all?" He offered.

"Yes."

Jerry nodded "Ok, they'll be here tomorrow." My jaw dropped. "You already hired them?" Jerry gave me a knowing look, "I figured your conditions wouldn't be too demanding so I've had them hired for a while. Now rest well, I take it you will need to be well rested for your recording session tomorrow."

With that he left leaving me with the words still in my mouth, I finally pursed my lips and smirked "and he wonders where I got my mischievous nature from,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people! Ok, lemme explain and formally introduce myself. My name is LunaAzul but you guys can call me Luna, and this is my second fanfic on this website. The reason it took me nearly two months to update was because I lost all my files on my laptop and had to start from scratch. Anyways, I'm back and I will not give up on this story! That is a promise, I created a bunch OC's but I still have every original character on here. So enjoy my story of Starstruckk. **

**A/N: If I start a chapter with lyrics then it means that was my inspiration for the whole chapter, **

Chapter One

Butting heads

_She's cold and she's cruel, but she knows what she's doing.  
_

Spies P.O.V

"I can't believe we're guarding the Enigmas." Megan squealed looking out the window as they drove through Hollywood boulevard, her brothers rolled their eyes. "I don't get how you could be excited about babysitting a pair of Celebrities," Lee said keeping his eyes on the road ahead. "I also find it weird that first Jerry sends us a message to meet him at four thirty and then sends another message to tell us that we now have to meet him at three and that it's urgent. He even misspelled urgent." Megan narrowed her eyes at her brother's lack of enthusiasm, the enigmas were her favorite singing group, and her brothers knew it, they didn't care but they knew it; "They must be in serious danger, I mean they have been getting threats for years; It probably got so out of control Jerry had to call someone they wouldn't suspect." She said. Everyone stayed quiet, Megan peered over the front see to see Marc looking at his phone, "Hey Marc, what you doing?" Marc ignored her and proceeded to look at his phone, Megan huffed and dove over and grabbed Marc's phone, "What? Megan! Give it back." He yelled but Megan pushed him back scrolling through his messages with his free hand till she finally just rolled her eyes and gave it back to him.

Marc took it back and stuffed it in his pocket angrily without speaking, "She's not going to call you Marc, you and Sheena broke up two weeks ago and while you've been moping over losing her; she's been choking on some other guys tongue." Megan snapped. Marc gripped his fist till his knuckles turned white. Tony whistled, "Cut him deep, why don't you Megan?" (A/N: No personal hate against Sheena, this is just for the sake of the plot.)

"It's true!" Megan yelled "Don't you think Lee,"

Lee groaned at his sudden involvement in this situation but maintained his eyes on the road. "I think Sheena was a bitch for ditching Marc like that." He determined, Megan smiled in triumph "But, I also think you should mind your own business Megan." Lee finished with a smirk. She stuck her tongue out as Marc just kept looking ahead. He didn't understand how he could be so hurt by something he would have scoffed at if it had been someone else being dumped like he had; part of him knew Megan was right but that was his reasonable side and he didn't feel like listening to it now.

"What would these girls even need protection from?" Marc asked. "Jerry said that they have been getting death threats from many people, and they have been really good at keeping those promises." Lee said. "One of the girls was shot a good two days ago and it's a miracle she's even alive to tell the tale of her near-death-experience." Marc looked straight ahead. The studio came to view and they pulled up next to the building, hopefully this summer wouldn't be a waste of time.

Natalia's P.O.V

"Great take girls; I think we're done for the day." The studio operator said, I think his name was Felix. It was his first day and I guess we helped him experience a great day because he packed his things with a wide grin on his face. I took off my studio headphones, I smiled and waved at him as he left out the door; "We finished that song in only two takes, that should be record right?" Tori smiled. Carly nodded, I checked my watch; it was three in the afternoon. The agents Jerry hired wouldn't be here for another hour; "We should probably go to the dance studio, we can only have it for about a good hour before Jerry comes in and introduces us to the agents sent in to protect us." I said with a certain disdain.

Tori must have sensed this because she smiled sympathetically at me, "It's for the best Natalia," I sighed and crossed my arms. "I just hate the idea of anyone telling me what to do; it makes me want to punch them in the throat." I grumbled. Trinity smirked "Maybe, they'll quit if we're lucky." She said as more a statement then a question. I knew that tone, this little blonde demon had a devious plan and I didn't like it. "Okay Trin, what did you do?" I asked. She stretched her hands out in front of her putting a bit of distance from her and me, "Nothing, why would you get that idea?" She asked. I narrowed my eyes, she was a master of avoiding situations especially being the youngest of five kids, and her older siblings were all guys. So in manipulation Trinity was a pro, "Because I know you," I said.

Trinity twirled a strand of her blonde hair and gave me an innocent smile which I didn't believe for a second, "You're too skeptic Natalia, has anyone ever told you that?" Trinity said trying to direct the attention away from what she could have done. "Yes, yes they have but I am too busy saving their asses from making stupid mistakes." I said rolling my brown eyes. Trinity opened her mouth to speak but a loud bam broke my concentration from her, I shot her a glare. She matched it with a smirk; I turned and walked out into the hallway seeing a sack-net type thing hanging five feet off the ground, "Damn it, Trinity." I muttered, "Can you get us DOWN!" a guy said. "Just hang on." I said going to where the rope was tied,

When she had time to plan this little stunt, I had no idea, "Carly, Tori, Trinity; come help me!" I called and they came out shortly after. Carly and Tori shot Trinity a look of 'are you kidding me?' but she was too satisfied with her little prank that she ignored our looks. We all took hold of the rope, we weren't weak but our strength wasn't that of an MMA fighter; "We'll apologize in advance," Tori said to the sack of people. I released the knot and grabbed a firm grip of the rope go as we tried to stop the rope from dropping the sack too quickly but ended up with rope burn and the people ended up with a few bruises. "Ouch…." A small voice muttered.

We helped them up, a boy with auburn hair, about a good seven inches taller than me. His face was so red with anger it matched his hair perfectly. "What the hell is up with that?" He said pointing to the net and glowering at me, I opened my mouth to speak but Carly beat me to it. "Excuse me? No one was hurt and only one of us had something to do with this and it wasn't Natalia so ease off." She said. It was red head against red head for a moment. Then he turned back to me like I was the one who set this prank up, which I would gladly take credit for if this idiot took a bad fall, I officially decided he deserved it. "You know we could just go to Jerry and tell him that we won't take this job." He said it like it would be a threat. I scoffed, "That isn't-" I interrupted Tori,

"Fine" I said curtly facing the red head that was looking at me in shock mixed with amusement. "What?" He said with his mouth agape, making him look 20% dumber. "I said fine, go ahead and quit. Jerry is over there in his office, go tell him that you don't want to be here but know this, jockstrap." I stepped closer to him till we were just centimeters apart; I was looking up at him while he was looking down at me. "We didn't call you over here, Jerry did. So don't come here and act like you're doing us a favor by gracing us with your presence, we were fine before you came here and we'll be fine if you quit." I snarled. Carly grabbed my shoulder stopping me from going any further, Jockstrap not being fazed by my anger just rolled his eyes.

"Please, says the one who got shot yesterday?" He said snidely. Everyone's eyes widened, but I kept my cool; "Yeah says the one who got shot, also the one who was kidnapped, nearly stabbed, nearly in a fatal car crash. I could continue but as you can see I've only walked away with scratches, I'd like to see you put up with half the bullshit I've put up with." I said crossing my arms.

Jockstrap narrowed his eyes at me "Listen here princess,"

"Oh, I'm listening jockstrap."

Someone cleared their throat but we paid them no mind, "Natalia." Jerry's voice broke my gaze as I turned to my godfather. "I see you've met you're agents. Have you introduced yourselves?" Jockstrap and I shared a look then turned our backs to each other. "Oh-kay, I suppose. I will do the introductions, Girls. These are the agents I have asked to look after you, there's Lee," He pointed to Jockstrap; I preferred my name for him though. He struck me as an athlete and even though I didn't hate sports or jocks because Carly was a self-proclaimed Jock and I loved my best friend to death, she was the person that did sports year round and only had a week break between seasons. She sometimes took gym class as seriously as the Olympics but we loved her anyways; "Marc," He pointed to the boy who was looking at his shut phone with a longing expression, my eyes lingered on him for a moment. "Megan," Jerry motioned to the girl jumping up and down talking animatedly to Tori who looked dizzy from watching her jump up and down so much. "And Tony- Tony please do not touch-" CRASH! "The glass coffee table" Jerry finished with a crestfallen expression. I fought back a smirk, "I was never really fond of that table anyways." Jerry said moving on.

"Any who, spies. This is Carlotta," He motioned to Carly,

"Carly," she corrected. Jerry nodded "Victoria," Tori smiled but muttered her nickname to him, "Natalia." I gave a curt nod to them, "And Trinity, I'll be honest I wasn't expecting you for another hour and a half." He said turning away from the agents and looking at us with suspicion, "I'm a tech wiz but I didn't have anything with this." I said holding my hands up before turning to Trinity who smiled bashfully, "I may have possibly taken Jerry's smartphone and sent them a message telling them to come here earlier then the time you said." She said. I scoffed "Call me skeptic."

Jerry checked his watch then looked up at us, "If I am not mistaken, you girls should be in the dance studio working on some of your dances," I nodded, I didn't take orders but I did know when I had to do something. The girls and I walked to the dance studio; Tori kept stealing glances behind us as we walked; neither of us really paid much attention to it until she slammed face first into the glass window outside the dance studio. I helped her up as she held her throbbing forehead, "Easy Tor, we can't afford any concussions now." She rolled her eyes and looked back behind us. Her eyes focused directly on Lee, I rolled my eyes; Tori's twin brother Troy was an athlete and you'd think that she'd have a disinterest in her brother's friends but nope! She was boy crazy with the test results to prove it, "Let's go," I said and grabbed her arm pulling her into the room. This summer would be a long one; I just hoped I would survive without choking Jockstrap.

Third person P.O.V

After the Enigma's walked off, Jerry walked with the agents. "That chick is crazy," Lee mumbled.

"My god daughter can be, hostile at times but she is really a sweet girl." Lee's eyes widened "That she-demon is you're god daughter?" Jerry smiled "Yes actually, Natalia is my demon god daughter." Everyone remained silent. Lee turned red from embarrassment, "So what's this mission about?" Megan said rapidly changing the subject.

Jerry thought for a moment "This all started three years ago, when Natalia was eleven. She would spend most of her time in the WOOHP laboratories; she began experimenting with wires and microchips; after a long time she began to create some of the WOOHP technology that no one before her has thought of."

"So a Pop star is one of the most brilliant spy technology creators?" Tony said, "That sound like a spy movie already!" Jerry nodded, "As I was saying she created a voice transmitter that can make your voice stronger and fix it when a star is having problems with their voice as day before a big performance." Jerry stopped for a moment "The device she had created worked better than expected. A little too well, it turns out that Natalia hadn't just created a wonderful instrument for many artist to use but she had also created a siren song creator."

Marc seemed to snap back to reality as he faced Jerry, "Siren song? Like it makes people do what she wants?" Jerry shook his head "Not necessarily, it can have those effects on the listeners but Natalia made the device obsolete after she learned what if could do. She hid the last and most important piece of the machine somewhere where no one would be able to find it. Recently all the girls would say claim was following them everywhere they went; we over looked the issue since the girls are famous and it's bound to happen, then it escalated as they would get threats and nearly killed because of a riot someone provoked at one of their concerts." Megan nodded "So someone knows about the machine?" Jerry sighed "That's what we believe, but they also may be after my god daughter in general since none of the other girls have been threatened by anonymous resources as she has." They walked into the dance studio where the girls were practicing. They were all dressed in sweats now and practicing what seemed like a type of stage routine,

"They've been able to handle themselves up to this point but they are quickly being overpowered and blindsided, yesterday being a perfect example." Jerry explained turning to focus on Natalia who was limping on her left foot while they practiced. "Megan, you will hang out with them as if you were a close friend. They all seem to be accepting of you so you can go in to spend time if you-" Megan ran before he could finish his sentence. He turned to the male spies. "As for you, Lee in particular; you will have to be civil towards Natalia in order for her to respect you." Lee frowned.

"And she can't be civil towards me first?" He demanded. "You didn't exactly let her apologize for Trinity's harmless prank. You began yelling at them like they tried to push you off a building." Marc reasoned. "She still didn't have to bite my head off." They entered the room where they were talking; Natalia was sitting on the floor with her legs crossed Indian style and a laptop on her legs, Carly next to her and commenting on whatever they were watching; Tori was on the phone, a look of distress on her face; Megan and Trinity were talking avidly about famous people, whom Trinity had met and Megan wanted to meet. "I thought you were supposed to be practicing." Jerry said crossing his arms.

Natalia looked up "Jerry, c'mon. We never practice for concerts in a studio, if so it is just a twenty minute practice for a two hour concert;" Jerry nodded. "What do you girls have planned this week?"

Carly looked up and thought, "Um, we're doing a music video shoot tomorrow, we have an interview on Thursday. A public appearance in the mall to sign CD's tomorrow, then a small movie premiere for Sky Newman's new movie." She listed. "Don't forget, next week we're visiting Miami for the weekend, family reunion." Natalia added. "Oh yeah, then we have to fly back here for more stuff but that's about it for the week." Carly finished and rocked back and forth on her heals.

"Wow, when do you guys get to sleep?" Tony asked. Trinity giggled "Some of us sleep on the plane but if you're all around never-sleeping like Natalia then you question that she is a vampire more times than none." Natalia hissed and stuck her tongue out at Trinity. "I would have sucked you dry from all those fattening food you eat Trini if I was a vampire." Trinity only smirked in response.

Natalia turned to Megan with a smile "So where you guys living?" She asked, "Um…. We actually don't know." Natalia nodded, "Well… we have a house here in Malibu and there are enough rooms over there so if you guys want to go then you're more than welcome to." Natalia said looking at everyone even Lee though she grimaced a bit.

"Brilliant idea, you can room with the girls and their friends. I think Jason may be coming home tomorrow too so he can make sure you keep order." Jerry said "I have matters to attend to so, meanwhile get to know each other." With that he left. Natalia looked at her friends who seemed to be thinking, "How many rooms does your parents' mansion have anyways?" Tori asked closing her phone and crossing her arms across her chest. "I honestly have no idea." Natalia shrugged. "We've used up about seven. So I'm thinking about fifteen rooms since Jason has had friends over at that time too." She thought.

"Fifteen rooms! Are your parents rich?" Tony practically squeaked. Natalia laughed at his excitement, "I suppose you could say that. My dad is a producer and director for many films and my mom has a fashion line, designing for many top clients. I guess they average to a larger gross income than most families." She said thoughtfully, Marc thought before looking at Natalia "Your dad is Sebastian Suarez isn't he? He's produced and written some of the best movies in Hollywood." Natalia nodded. "It's funny to see how many people know my dad's name, most producers aren't well known."

"Yours is. He's even acted in some of his movies." Marc said. Natalia laughed "My dad has a big head sometimes and he believes that only he can fulfill his characters role." She explained with a laugh.

They took a pause when Lee spoke up "I want to apologize for whatever it is I did." He grumbled. The group of bands shared a look "What did you do?" Carly asked trying to guide him to a real apology. "The rope thing, lashing out and stuff" He grumbled once more. "He's not going to apologize," Natalia said pinching the bridge of her nose. "He'll do it on his own when he means it." She looked up at him, she was short for her age and barely average height. Her dark brown hair cascading down her shoulders in careless waves, her big brown eyes were cold and analytical at the moment as if she could see through him and read him like a picture book. Meanwhile, Lee couldn't see anything more in her eyes then his reflection.

"You going to keep staring Princess? Take a picture it'll last longer." He smirked.

"There's nothing interesting to capture Jockstrap, it would just be a waste of cellphone memory." She countered with a smirk of her own.

There was pure silence, Tony would have yelled 'Get a room you two!' but the tension these two had wasn't one of attraction; it was a tension of two equals that were striving for the upper hand. They were on the same playing field, fighting for the same team, but with different strategies; if they would ever be on the same page, none of them knew, would there be a lot of butting heads between the two leaders?

It didn't take a super genius to answer that question.

**So... Yep! That's the end of this Chapter, so review and thanks for reading :) **

**-Luna**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, sorry I haven't updated in like two months. I'm working on two other stories so I tend to get caught up with one and leave the others to the side without realizing it. **

**To my one guest reviewer: (By the way... THANK YA FOR REVIEWING!) I am from the United States :) and thanks, I'm glad you enjoy my story :) Review's are what gives me more motivation to continue writing the story**

**Speed Striker SX: Thanks, I know it is a bit far off from the story but I am trying to stay true to the characters Personalities as much as possible, they cancelled the show on Cartoon Network a bit too soon so I had to make do with the few episodes I watched. **

**P.S: I never really clarified ages so... I sorry. Lee, Tori, and Carly are sixteen; Jason (You'll find out who he is later) is seventeen; Natalia, Marc, and Megan are fifteen; Trinity and Tony are both fourteen  
So here is Starstruckk chapter two :) **

Chapter Two

Big Brothers and Music Videos

"This is where you live?!" Tony spoke in utter surprise seeing that they stopped at an estate like home. It looked like a modernized castle almost. "Yeah, a bit too gaudy if you ask me but its home." Natalia shrugged getting out of the limo. They lived a bit out of the city so it looked more like a resort than home in reality, they got out of the car.

Carly grabbed her gym bag and looked at Natalia, "Do you think the guys are here?" Natalia smirked, "Nah, they pretty much just loiter around the house for a few hours, leave then come back the next morning. Come on," She ushered the spies into the estate. "Who loiters around here?" Megan asked curiously.

"Our friends, they pretty much move into a summer home that is about ten minutes away from here and hang out for the day when we're not busy with work. They live with one of their older brothers, so the fact they live like slobs is okay." Natalia answered with a smile. "We just rode a limo to a mansion. Am I the only one affected by this?" Tony asked glancing around then beamed "You have a pool?!" Natalia nodded with a grin, his excitement about everything amused her; she'd pretty much grown up around the mass luxury and wealth so it was natural for her and her brother to be aloof about something like their home, she was sometimes envious about how excited her friends could be while she was never really surprised with anything. "You can take a swim if you want after you see your rooms and everything of course." She explained as they kept walking. She opened the door and you could see that the house looked like a palace from the inside and out, it started with two staircases on the opposite sides of the foyer "I feel like I just stepped into an episode of 'MTV Cribs'," Marc smirked. "Might as well have" Tori giggled "We've lived here every summer for about two years and we're still getting used to everything."

Trinity grabbed Tony's arm with a Cheshire cat grin "Can I show Tony his room?" She piped up. "Sure." Natalia shrugged. "It's the room closest to Jason's, left door. Jerry told us the exact rooms they needed to be given, so please don't give him the wrong room on purpose." She warned. Trinity was already halfway up the stairs practically dragging Tony along with her, Carly sighed "I'll go make sure she isn't planning anything." She said and walked up the stairs. "I'll show Lee his room if that's alright," Tori said. Natalia's eyes lingered on Tori for a moment, Tori may have been boy crazy but when she had a boyfriend then she was faithful and out of her flirty antics. Right now, Tori couldn't be more 'in love' with her boyfriend if she was shot with cupids bow and arrow. "Kay."

Lee and Tori left leaving Marc, Megan, and Natalia. "I guess I'll show you your rooms then. Let's go, it's just up the stairs." She said and led them up the left staircase,

Megan's POV

I looked around the Suarez household with wide eyes, as much I could try to be cool about being in a celebrity's house; it took a lot of effort to not go insane. I followed Natalia up the stairs of her house; she walked with a slight limp because of the brace so she was slow. "So um, how long have you guys lived in Malibu?" Marc said trying to soothe the awkward silence, Natalia shrugged "About five years, but the girls and I moved in together two years ago."

"Wow, and is it always this clean?" I asked her, Natalia laughed. "Not even close, when my brother's friends come over than it is like this is a fraternity instead of a house. Than when my friends come over they usually break something, hide it under the couch, and run home." She smiled. "But when it's just the girls and I than it pretty much looks like it does now, we're usually out of the house most of the time." She explained as we got to the top she led us down the hallway and opened a random door, "This is your room Megan." She looked at me, I smiled and walked inside.

The room was big, about the size of two rooms at our house put together. There was a huge canopy bed that had royal purple sheets on them, the walls were painted soft pink. "It's a holographic bedroom," Natalia grinned at me walking over to a picture frame; she turned it around to reveal a futuristic control panel. "The bed frame can easily become taller, longer, or the style of the bed can change. Also the wall's colors can change to whatever you want" She told me, "It's pretty simple Technology but it can easily go awry if you constantly change the bed styles." Marc's interests seemed to be sparked at the sound of the technological information. "What happens when it overloads." Natalia cringed "The walls could change colors till they resemble vomit tones, and the bed will be bending, twisting, ugh…. And getting people unstuck from the spring box is always a pain." Natalia sighed. Marc grinned a bit, "Anyhow. You can adjust the room however you like; our driver Eric brought your bags, so you should see them in your closet. If you want to explore around the house, it's fine." She completed. "Can I go see my bedroom?" Marc asked. Natalia nodded and turned to me, "Do you want to come or would you like to stay and enjoy your room?" I looked at my bed and then back at the international super star. I smiled slightly, "I'll stay here if you don't mind," I grinned.

Natalia nodded, "Come on," she said to Marc and he followed down the hallway as I jumped into bed. "HOLLYWOOD I HAVE ARRIVED!" I shrieked with a grin.

Marc's POV

Walking through the hallways, my eyes wandered around the hallway. "Watch out for the-" I tripped and fell on my stomach, "Rug. It folds up a lot so it's easy to trip." Natalia helped me up, "Your house is like one of those warehouses in a carnival, surprises around every corner." I smirked. "Thanks…. I suppose." She said uneasily. We kept walking, "So did you design those control panels?" I continued.

"No, my grandfather did. I mostly just reprogram them to change to more modern styles." Natalia said. Her voice was a bit strained. "Oh, that's cool. Does he design a lot?" I asked her, her eyes darkened a bit as I asked that question but not towards my prying; like it was a bad memory. "He used to." She said sadly, "Oh. Man, sorry." I said feeling my face heat up, "Its ok, just a sad memory. I learned how to work my way around technology from him, he and Jerry were really good friends. Did you know that?" She asked me. "Yeah, that's how Jerry's my godfather. He's a really awesome guy, probably a better leader at WOOHP huh?" She smiled. "Yeah, he's really cool sometimes but his gadgets go awry sometimes. Would you join WOOHP if you could?" I admitted.

"Here it is. You're room." She told me, "And yeah, I guess I would. Most of my family members are part of it. Even my older brother Jason, but being famous doesn't really let me be incognito most of the time; we still often train like you guys would. But it's mostly hand to hand combat than using gadgets to get out of a situation." She said opening the door; my room was painted a dark blue; there was a desk to the side, and a large bed. The room was huge just like Megan's, "Whoa," I said.

Natalia nodded, "Just a word of advice for you and your siblings, you know how they say that Hollywood is cut-throat?" She asked

I nodded. "It is," She said curtly. "Right now you're being exposed to everything and everyone who will try to be against us, both famous, non-famous. You will have to deal with drama, strange situations where we won't even know what the hell is going on," She breathed and looked at me with a scrutinizing look, "I know Jerry says you guys are trust worthy but I need to find that our for myself." Natalia said, her voice completely serious, "Why would you doubt if we're actually here to protect you or not," I demanded getting closer to her, her head reached my chin; but she met my eyes with a small smile. "My life story makes it hard to trust people, nothing personal." She murmured. Our eyes locked for brief moments before she broke our gaze, "Same goes for you. If you want to explore, that's fine." She said and walked out the door; I walked over to my bags and began to unpack, not before checking my phone one more time. No messages, I groaned. "Get it through your thick skull Clark, she dumped you." I tossed my phone at my bed and proceeded to unpack.

Natalia's POV

I exited Marc's bedroom and walked towards the others bedrooms, when he'd mentioned my grandfather it felt as if someone had dropped a thousand pounds on my chest. It took all my will power to not burst out crying then and there, but I'd kept as minimal expression as I could. The truth when it came down to it was that I had seen my grandparents die before my eyes, a memory that had been scared into my memory and my nightmares for the past five years. I shut my eyes trying to blink away the memory and walked downstairs, the desire to check on the others escaped me.

I walked to my room and shut the door sighing deeply and taking off my shoes and walking to the windows, spending most of the day in the studio had me wiped out. We'd woken up at about five in the morning and had been rehearsing for the video and then recording the song we were supposed to play, the rest of the day had gone by with introducing the Clarks around Hollywood, dinner in a pizza parlor we were all familiar with and enjoyed. I walked outside to the balcony of my bedroom and leaned against the railing. The sun was barely setting in the horizon and streaks of red, blue, purple, and orange streaked the sky; it looked like moving artwork, it was something I'd always loved about where we lived. It was away from every little worry I ever had in life; I looked around to see if anyone was watching on the bottom floors, I climbed the railing till I was balancing between the balcony and sixty feet of death. I just stood for a moment closing my eyes again, it looked like I was about to take a suicide jump to anyone but to me it felt like I was that woman in Titanic only without anyone holding onto me to keep me from falling…. So yeah, this looked like a suicide jump to anyone with eyes.

Third Person POV

The next morning was silent; the house echoed with the creaks of the floorboards. The girls rooms were vacant as well as the house; outside it was just the sound of loud pop music, Marc woke to the sound of 'Don't wake me up.' By Chris Brown (Ironic isn't it) and walked downstairs where most of the girls were sitting around in sweats and pajamas, the Clarks were dressed and ready looking at the girls as they just sat around looking at tablets, books, and magazines.

Natalia walked down shortly after wearing a violet tank top with Charcoal gray

sweatpants and black Osiris sneakers. "You guys hungry?" She asked all of them. The girls all chorused 'Yes' Natalia smirked, "Then get off your asses and help me make breakfast," She snapped and walked towards the kitchen.

Tori glanced at Carly who was chuckling "We always fall for that one don't we?" She groaned getting up. Trinity nodded, "We're just hoping that she'll one day be the girl that enjoys being in the kitchen." She giggled. "I like being in the kitchen, but as me to make you a sandwich than you'll get a knife thrown at your head and you all know that I have exceptionally good aim." Natalia called back, they all stood up and walked too help make breakfast. A few moments later the kitchen table was filled with Omelets, waffles, eggs, bacon, and sausages; "Why so much?" Lee asked. Tori held one finger up. "Just give it a moment." The room was silent and you could hear the sound of footsteps coming towards the door, the door slammed open and a loud yell was heard.

"I'M HOME!" The voice yelled following by a few barking noises, Natalia's face lit up as a large white husky dog came running towards her. "Titan," She smiled and got on her knee's beginning to pet and hug the dog, "What am I chopped liver?" Another voice asked, it was a guy who was about twice as big as her; he had dark brown, almost black hair and electric blue eyes, Natalia rolled her eyes, "Yep." She smirked and got up to hug him.

"How's your foot Maribel?" he asked her, "Fine Jason, I should just start calling you by you by your middle name and see how you like it." She responded in annoyance, He shrugged. "I have an awesome middle name, Maribel." He countered. Natalia sighed turning her head to the spies as the girls moved forward to greet the guy,

"This is my brother Jason." She pointed to him, "Jason, these are the spies; Lee, Megan, Marc, and Tony." he nodded curtly in response before, they all said hello. Jason turned to his sister, "I expected someone older to be taking care of you guys," Natalia frowned, "_We_ don't need to be taken care of, we just need someone to figure out what's happening." Her tone was slightly harsh but he shook it off and adjusted the strap of his backpack, "So my bedroom's still the same as I left it, right?" He asked his sister ruffling her hair playfully, she nodded. "Only cleaner" She replied with a smirk.

"So what time do we have to get to set?" Her brother asked.

Tori responded, "In twenty minutes." He nodded and looked around, his eyes widening and a wide grin broke out on his face. "FOOD," Carly handed him a plate which he took eagerly, filling his plate with four omelets, a pile of bacon, and sausages. "That's why we make an overdose of food; Natalia's brother is a vacuum when it comes to food." Trinity smiled. Jason shrugged, "Not my fault you guys make such good food."

"No, but it is your fault that we always have to make more trips to the supermarket. You're a human garbage disposal." Carly laughed.

"Natalia," Jason whined, "Your friends are calling me fat!" Natalia grabbed a piece of bacon and giggled, "You are fat!" She smirked. He rolled his eyes,

The spies just watched in amusement as they were seeing the siblings interact; they were all talking like siblings. Tori finally just whipped around and smiled at them; "Come and eat before her brother eats it all." They all rushed to get their fair share of food. They all ate at the dining table; it fit about eighteen people on average. "Do you guys eat in family a lot?" Tony asked.

Trinity thought, "Sometimes. All our guy friends usually come over and we have a lot of dinners; then one of our families' come and we just use this table whenever we can." She explained. They finished their breakfast and took off on set, everyone driving in the two black mini van's that were outside; Megan, Marc, Natalia and Carly went in one car; Lee, Tony, Trinity, Tori, and Jason in the other car. When they got to their destination you could see it was a one story loft type home with a large pool deck, "This is where you're shooting the music video?" Megan asked in awe. Natalia nodded, "This is the place;" They got out of the car and as soon as their feet touched the stone driveway, they were bombarded with make-up artist and wardrobe people. Two of them took each girl to a separate location leaving the spies in confusion; Jason got out of the car and chuckled.

"This always happens, its normal routine. Follow me to where the shots are being filmed," He said not waiting for a response. They followed him to the edge of the pool side where a bunch of people were sitting, looking at their phones or conversing with the others, "So how does this whole routine go?" Megan asked Jason. He shrugged, "They are shot doing boring things like talking or flirting with whomever their love interest in the video is, after that they do another take which is all about each of them singing their parts to the song and just dancing to the beat. In the end it's a take with all of them as a group. The process would usually take a good week since there are a lot of things that could go wrong but the girls know how to get things over with by the end of the day we are all done." He said,

The spies nodded, smirking in relief at the fact that they were near being done with the day.

Natalia's POV

"Stella…." I whined. My makeup artist only ignored my pleas and complaints. "No make-up overload like other times," I still continued to beg, "Please!" I sighed. She rolled her eyes,

"Don't worry, you're skin has cleared up a lot since the last time we did a music video together. I will only do a light concealer for that scar on your shoulder," I put my hand over my shoulder protectively; I didn't like being reminded of the scar, it wasn't a happy memory of how I'd gotten it but it was a part of me and I never liked covering it up. "Just for a while Natalia," Stella reminded me. I sighed and nodded,

Stella, Mona, Caroline, and Mary were our favorite make-up artist/ stylist ever since we started in this business, every time we had them to work with was time saved because we didn't always see eye to eye with the other stylists.

I sat down in the chair where her assistant began to curl my hair, "So… who are your new friends? New love interest perhaps?" Stella began to say with a smirk on her face, I rolled my eyes.

"Friends, just friends" I said with a sigh, Stella matched my sigh only hers was mimicking mine. I'd known Stella long enough to know when she was in the mood to play matchmaker, "That red hair guy was cute. He looked strong and athletic," I scoffed. "That jockstrap, not my type" I told her, Stella shrugged and nodded. "True, he and Tori would make a cute couple though." I laughed a bit, "Tori's boyfriend _Giovanni _may have a problem with that," I smirked. Stella merely shrugged, "You girls don't like him. I am not a fan of the boy; I am still pairing those two together." I smiled and laughed, Stella was my favorite person in the business. She was nice, down to earth, and was sassy as hell when it came to it. "What about that other guy, brown hair, I think they were brown eyes-

"Hazel, hazel eyes" I corrected, Stella now smirked like she had just found out a deep secret. "You have a thing for that boy, don't you?" I rolled my eyes, "I don't. I just know the color of his eyes," I shrugged. "Right….." Stella said not believing me for a brief moment. I rolled my eyes, "So why the sudden obvious interest in my love life? You're usually trying to be discrete."

Stella laughed, "Well this is the longest you have been single, it's been a good year since your last relationship. And you're only fifteen Natalia! You deserve to go out and have as many boyfriends as you can." Now I laughed, "I was single for eleven years before that; being single for a good year hasn't killed me and I doubt it will any time soon. I like being by myself." I got up from the chair as she and her assistant handed me the clothes I was wearing for the video. "Sure…. But weren't you used to having someone always around you? The constant valentines, romantic dates, and sweet kisses" I faced her, her smile faded seeing my angry expression. "Too far?" she asked me with a cautious grin.

"Just a bit" I told her and took a cleansing breath, "Sorry. I do miss all the sweet gestures and the important dates but, every relationship I've had has been planned out by publicists. They tell me who I look good with, whom I can't be with because our images are so incompatible, where we should go, what he should get me as a gift, how we should react to our break-ups, and it just keeps going and going. I just got sick of it all when I realized I almost fell for a guy who wanted nothing more from me than a good image and a good time." I paused. "Just for once, I want to have a relationship with someone that doesn't feel like someone is pulling the strings for me or tell me the way I should feel." I admitted. My last boyfriends all had something to do with media, two of them were actors, and three were musicians. Four of the five were great guys who I cared about, but being hurt like I was during my last breakup wasn't something I didn't want to go through again.

I grabbed my clothes from Stella and got dressed into shorts that went mid-thigh, a bright sky blue tank top, a cropped jean jacket, with dark brown combat boots. I came out, Stella immediately fixed my hair so it looked as perfect as it could get, and she just did the finishing touches on me. "I'm sorry," She sighed like apologizing was the hardest thing to do for her, which it may have been. I grinned, "Its fine. You kind of just struck a nerve there." I said. When she was done, I walked outside where the blaring sun hit my eyes. I walked across the room, "Hey." I saw Marc standing near the snack table; he turned around and smiled at me, "Hi." I looked at the snack table, nothing seemed appealing to me. "Um… you look great." Marc said trying to make conversation; "Thanks, so…. What do you think of this mission? Seem beneath you?" I smirked; he looked at me and chuckled. "Nah, we would be having a pretty boring summer vacation if it wasn't for this mission." I nodded. There was a ring and Marc reached for his phone almost on instinct. He checked his messages quickly before putting the phone back in his pocket with a dejected look;

I studied him for a second. "Waiting for an important phone call?" I asked him, he shook his head. "No." I kept my eyes on him for a second before deciding to let it go, Tori came out soon wearing a dark green romper with a beige cardigan, wedges on her feet. Her hair was curled like mine but pulled off to one side, "I'm ready!" She smiled a mega-watt smiled, I laughed.

"Clearly, but they must not be ready for us." I said walking over to the stereo, taking my phone and plugging it in, letting it shuffle to a random song; 'Dirty little secret' by All American Rejects played; In that time Carly and Trinity came in; Carly was wearing jeans, a green t-shirt, with a black jean vest and boots, her hair was also pulled to one side but it was perfectly straight, Trinity was wearing a red fitted hoodie with jeans and sneakers, her hair was in pig-tails and curled.

"Girls, we're ready for you guys on set." The stage manager called, I sighed and stood up. "Let's go make some magic!" He said too cheerful for someone who's awake at five in the morning. I walked into the sunlight and closed my eyes trying not to flinch at the sun; my eyes were scanning the scenery. The pool was glimmering against the bright lights and the now rising sun, I almost wished I could go swimming in it then I remember I'm _working_. Meh, I was pulled to the side by people who were grabbing me and pulling me to the side fussing over me trying to get me perfect for the shots. "Okay so Natalia, you will be by the pool sitting down when Troy will come to your side and try to flirt with you and you'll be playing along with it till you see his eyes wander over to another girl and you just get up and walk away. The span of this take should take about ten minutes." _Ten minute which will be cut down to seven seconds in a three minute video, _I added in my head but nodded to the director obeying his instructions.

"Baby," I heard a deep voice call and I smirked turning around and meeting one of my best guy friend's eyes; Troy Rodriguez whom was also known as a pain in my ass and Tori's older twin brother, "Troy! Call me that one more time and I swear you will lose any chance of making baby's." I said crossing my arms across my chest. He pouted and I just crossed my arms like I was an angry parent chastising her child. He finally just groaned and dove towards me wrapping his arms around my waist and he spun my around;

Despite what many people thought and believed, Troy and I were just friends and not destined to be anything but that; we'd tried a long time ago to become more than friends and that just ended in an awkward first date and a bruise on my head from when he tried to lean in for a kiss and bumped into my forehead. He's never been the type to settle for more down on just one girl, he was a proudly declared player and loved it; he'd even told me that 'Even though I was _fine _that he couldn't be tied down to just one girl,' his words. Not mine, even though I wasn't really arguing or protesting that we were the perfect couple either. We walked side by side to our spots, "So who are the guys hanging around your brother?" He asked as I sat down and he leaned over the side of the chair I was sitting on; I gave the sideways glance to where he was looking and saw Jason talking animatedly to the spies, I smiled a bit. "Just friends, why" I asked him.

He shrugged nonchalant, "Nothing, just asking. That ginger looks familiar," Troy said pointing to Jockstrap. "Anyone with red hair is a ginger to you." I said rolling my eyes "And he's Lee, the brown haired guy is Marc, the guy with black hair is Tony, and the girl is Megan." I said pointing to each one. "Hmmm…. Call him over then. I want to talk to him," I shrugged.

"Yo! Jock- erm… Lee." I wasn't mean enough to call him that in public, but as soon as he annoyed me again I was calling that name from the rooftops of my house. He turned around, "Come over here!" I called, he looked doubtful but still walked over. "My friend wanted to meet you, he's-

"Troy Rodriguez, he plays as forward at Northdale high." Lee interrupted. His face was serious and kind of peeved; Troy was still smirking like a maniac. "Lee Clark, forward for _Southdale high_" He emphasized the name with distaste; if this was an anime then you would be able to see sparks shooting from their eyes or something. "I take it you guys have played against each other?" I said crossing on leg over the other and leaning back into the chair. Not really wanting to move at the moment, "And my team won." Troy declared pompously, "It was a fluke!" Lee countered clenching his fists. "Please, the fact you were checking out that cheerleader has nothing to do with our win. I could beat you anytime, anyplace, anywhere!" Troy kept his attitude, their arguments after this made no sense since they were both just mumbling and I stepped between them. "Okay, if you guys want a challenge so bad then tonight at six in the evening, my house, in the basketball court. Then you can stop your whining," I said pointing at Lee. Troy snorted so I turned to him "And you can stop being a pompous asshole, okay?" I finished off by crossing my arms and daring them to argue with me. Troy knew better than that and Lee had enough discretion to keep his mouth shut;

"Quiet on set, we're going to start the first take!" The director called. "Natalia and Troy, you ready!" We both nodded as Lee just walked off set.

Four hours later:

"Are we almost done?" I groaned grabbing a piece of candy out of the bowl at the snack table and sticking it in my mouth; we were given a half hour break and were spending it in the lounge. The spies had gone to go get food so we were just spending time by ourselves, "About. All we need is a few more shots of us with our guys and we can go home," Carly answered through a mouth full of potato chips, Tori was hanging upside down from the couch, scrolling through her phone with a fruit roll-up hanging from her mouth; Trinity was mixing Dr. Pepper and Mt. Dew like it was a chemical experiment. We were all junk food addicts when it came to it, we tried to diet once… worst five minutes of our life; so we ate anything we wanted in moderation and exercised. "I want a milkshake!" Trinity declared, Tori snorted with the fruit roll-up still in her mouth as she chewed and swallowed. "What if a bunch of boys show up your yard?" She asked. "I'll just listen to them tell me that it's better than yours." Trinity said snidely, I laughed and reached for my IPod "Might as well listen to it if we're going to quote it." I said and put the song on.

The beat began to play so I twirled and began to sing: (A/N, the styles which indicate who is singing is _Natalia, _**Carly,** Tori, **_and Trinity. _**All will be just normal, Italicized, bold, and underlined.**_) _**

Milkshakes by Kelis

Natalia: _My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,_

_And they're like_

_It's better than yours,_

_Damn right it's better than yours,_

_I can teach you, _

_But I have to charge_

_[Repeat x2]_

Tori laughed and joined in and began to sing along with me, dancing like no one was watching; we were hoping no one was watching. I let her sing on her own.

Tori: I know you want it,

The thing that makes me,

What the guys go crazy for.

They lose their minds,

The way I wind,

I think it's time

Tori and Natalia_: [Chorus x2]_

_La la-la la,_

_Warm it up._

_Lala-lalala,_

_The boys are waiting_

Trinity was the next to jump in as she just began to jump on the couch.

Trinity: **_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,_**

**_And they're like_**

**_It's better than yours,_**

**_Damn right it's better than yours, _**

**_I can teach you, _**

**_But I have to charge_**

Carly merely rolled her eyes at all of us but began to sing along singing at the top of her lungs but still on key

Carly:** I can see you're on it,**

**You want me to teach thee**

**Techniques that freaks these boys,**

**It can't be bought,**

**Just know, thieves get caught,**

**Watch if you're smart,**

We were all singing now, in perfect sync while we danced around the room

**_[Chorus x2]_**

**_La la-la la,_**

**_Warm it up,_**

**_La la-la la,_**

**_The boys are waiting,_**

**_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,_**

**_And they're like_**

**_It's better than yours,_**

**_Damn right it's better than yours, _**

**_I can teach you, _**

**_But I have to charge_**

Natalia: _Oh, once you get involved,_

_Everyone will look this way-so,_

_You must maintain your charm,_

_Same time maintain your halo,_

_Just get the perfect blend,_

_Plus what you have within,_

_Then next his eyes are squint,_

_Then he's picked up your scent,_

All: **_[Chorus x2]_**

**_Lala-lalala,_**

**_Warm it up,_**

**_Lala-lalala,_**

**_The boys are waiting,_**

**_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,_**

**_And they're like_**

**_It's better than yours,_**

**_Damn right it's better than yours, _**

**_I can teach you, _**

**_But I have to charge_**

We just kept dancing around the room, one by one they were stopping but I just kept dancing like I knew how. I did a spin and my eyes met with hazel ones; and they weren't Tori's or Troy's. Blood rushed to my face till I could feel my face was as hot an oven. I could hear my friends giggling behind me and chuckles in front of me which were all coming from my friends and the two family members I had here. I smiled bashfully, "Um…. How long were you guys all standing there?" I asked. Marc remained silent and frozen like a statue almost so Jason spoke up laughing his ass off. "Pretty much since the bridge of the song; Nice moves by the way." He began to sway his hips much like I'd been doing a few minutes ago, I felt my face heat up even more to the point I felt I was the color of a stop sign.

"I'm going out for some air." I announced and walked outside back to where the pool was. Not letting anyone stop me, "_Matame. Porfavor matame,_" I pleaded in Spanish to the sky hoping the big guy up there would hear me but he was most likely busy with other things. I just walked to the pool crossing my arms and closing my eyes for a moment,

I didn't understand why I felt so embarrassed; it was like my heart was beating faster than a wind turbine. I heard a rustle behind me, I whipped around to find a man cloaked in black clothing. His face was covered by a mask though I could clearly see his eyes, one eye was green and one eye was blue; he was coming towards me with a rag at hand, "Who are you?" I asked. He didn't respond but just kept walking towards me, I backed up to the edge of the pool. "What do you want?" I asked him firmly, once again there was no response. I couldn't back up anymore, I could see a sadistic smile showing in his eyes; He lunged for me, pulling me by the arm and spinning me around so my back was firmly on his chest. I tried to pull away as he put the rag over my mouth; my eyes were getting heavier as well as my limbs. Any attempts of escaping at this point would be futile, "He'll be happy to see you." I heard the man chuckle. My eyes were drifting shut once more; I needed to get free from his grasp. To run, to scream; something,

_I needed to do something to save myself_

Marc's POV: (A few moments earlier)

I walked back from the fast food place with my siblings; walking back the silence was awkward. Jason was a pretty nice guy even though he was twice my size and looked like he could snap me like a twig; right now he was talking about a few missions he'd had in the past. We got to the lounge when we heard voices singing and music coming from the door way; a smirk crept up Jason's face as he opened the door slowly when there were already four guys standing there watching from behind the couch, I recognized a few of them from back home but they didn't look our way. I turned to what seemed to be captivating their attention; the girls were all dancing around the room; just laughing as they sang along to the song. My eyes halted on Natalia for a second, she was singing softly compared to the other girls and just swaying to the beat of the song. When the song ended she whipped around and nearly fell against me, but caught herself. I looked down to meet her eyes, she was turning red quickly, and to the point her eyes were the only thing that hadn't turned red; "Um…. How long have you guys been standing there?" she asked bashfully. I was about to open my mouth to speak but her brother did so first. "Pretty much since the bridge of the song; Nice moves by the way." He laughed mimicking her moves. If it was possible, she was even redder than before.

"I'm going out for some air." She said pushing past me and exiting out the doors, she walked but from the looks of it, she wanted to run. "Let her go, she usually runs off alone when she's upset." Tori told us.

Her brother shrugged, "She would usually punch me. Why's she so embarrassed."

"She almost crashed into Marc," Megan said. "I'd be pretty embarrassed at crashing against someone whom I've never met." She told me knowingly. I looked to see the guys standing around the girls almost hovering, "Oh! I'm really used to someone else doing the introductions." Tori blushed a bit. "This is my brother Troy and my other friend Alex, Carly's boyfriend and our friend Matt, and Natalia's Cousin Johnny." All the guys waved,

Johnny spoke up first, "I take it you guys go to Southdale. Troy always looks like a bigger idiot than usual when he remembers that one game he won," He said with a slight smirk, but it looked like it was in good nature.

"It was fluke!" Lee hollered at the Troy guy who was still smirking. "You'll see that when I kick your ass tonight." He said with determination oozing from his voice.

Troy snorted in response "Right and Natalia will suddenly fall in love with me when I save her from drowning." He retorted.

"NATALIA" Someone screamed loud enough for all of us to hear, we all ran out to see some guy trying to lift her into his arms but was struggling. He saw us and pulled out a gun, pressing it against Natalia's temple; her body was perfectly limp as if she was already dead. "Move and she dies," The guy said gruffly. Everyone stayed still, "What do you want?" Jason growled. The man chuckled from beneath his hood, "It's not what I want, I was merely sent here by the man who is looking for her."

Gears were turning in my mind, "You're not after the voice modulator, are you?" Again he chuckled; it was one of those laughs that could make your blood run cold. "That little trinket is of no use to my employer, he's never even been after her little friends. It's this Doll face that he wants." The man rasped, "I'll be off now." He said and almost made off with her. Almost; His breathing stopped for a moment making him release Natalia and dropping her in the pool, He growled but ran off. I'll be back, just you wait!" He hollered.

Jason and the others (Basically Natalia's friends and my siblings) followed after him, I dove for Natalia. Taking her limp body and rising to the surface, I rose to the top and put her on the edge. Carly raced to her side and took her wrist, "She's not breathing and her pulse is becoming weak. Does anybody know CPR?" I didn't wait for a response; I held onto her nose and began to preform CPR myself. She was dying as we knew it; waiting could cause brain damage or something. She wasn't reacting; her lips were turning violet with the time that passed. "Come on Natalia. Breathe!" I mumbled as I continued with the chest compressions. I could hear muffled sobs coming from the other girls, this girl had been through so much with almost dying one too many times;

_One more time, _I told myself and one last chest compression coming close to her face nearly giving up, she jerked upwards. Smashing into my forehead as she coughed uncontrollably, her eyes widening as she looked around. Color was coming back to her face as she did so, "Talia!" All her friends surrounded her; the crew was calling ambulances which were close to arriving, I could hear the ambulances coming closer. They wrapped a towel around her, "I'm fine." She reminded them tiredly, "Just shaken up." She admitted facing me. I couldn't look away from her eyes, as if she was trying to tell me something; "Thank you." She mouthed; I nodded and looked towards the others who were coming back. They all looked furious; the bastard had gotten away,

"He got away." Lee said with a dark look on his face, he pulled the gun the kidnapper had grabbed out of his pocket and smashed it on the ground. "The gun had no bullets or anything; he knew we wouldn't risk her life. So he was just making an empty threat when he threatened to kill her." He growled. I frowned myself,

In reality, we were all expecting some idiot with a cheap costume that was trying to get some kind of technology when we'd first started this mission; I guess we were all expecting that. Now we were left with men with guns and a bigger danger, one question I suppose was plaguing all our minds.

Why did they want Natalia?

Third person POV (This person appeared when Marc was giving Natalia CPR)

A small flash came from the bushes; a hooded man was behind the lens of the camera from which the flash had come from. His appearance wasn't scary or at all threatening, his hoodie was orange but he supposed he hadn't been thrown out because he was right there hiding in a bush and no one was coming to 'escort him out' he focused the lens of his expensive camera seeing there was a guy standing over her, a smirk came over the man's face seeing the boy had his lips pressed to the young pop-stars. "Do I sense a romance brewing in this young chick's life?" Another click of his camera "Doesn't matter if it's true or not, I get paid either way." He said sneaking out of the bushes and exiting, this man was obviously stupid since he didn't see the girls rushing to Natalia's aid or the fact that Marc and Natalia were dripping wet. Paparazzi weren't always hired to discover the truth, they mostly needed a story (A/N: I am basically using the stereotype of paparazzi so no offense to anyone who may be a paparazzi person.)

The next morning:

Marc's POV:

We all stood in front of a projector in the living room, staring at the news broadcast with shocked expressions; I looked to Natalia who seemed to have no emotions at all, just taking everything that the journalists were saying. It was like she would process it any moment, I turned back to the screen and focused back on what they were saying.

_'Yes, our photographers caught the young daughter of movie producer Sebastian Suarez having a moment with what seems to be her new boyfriend.' _A smarmy looking man spoke into the camera, his haired looked plastic from how gelled up it was. _'Apparently the young starlet slipped and fell into the pool, drowning.' _His overly happy co-star added with a pout. _'Luckily this young man who remains un-named and un-identified dove in to save her, giving her the kiss of life!' _The woman squealed. The image switched to where I was giving her CPR. I felt color flush to my face

_'The young starlet has yet to give us any input on who this mystery man may be but we have to admit she does have a good taste in guys' _The woman finished off _'With the latest on scene news, I'm Melanie Bryant.' S_he chimed _'And I'm David Grant. See you next time.' _And with that the broadcast ended and everyone turned to me and Natalia, neither of us spoke.

Tony was the one who broke the silence with a laugh. "The plot thickens."

We all glared at him, now we had more than one problem to deal with. What the _hell_ did we sign up for?

**The plot was either going to change drastically throughout the story or get too boring for me to write so I mixed in two different ideas I had sort of putting them together. **

**Natalia isn't really the girl in distress that this chapter kind of indicated, you'll see that in later chapters. :D **

**_'Matame. Porfavor matame.'= Kill me. Please, just kill me. _**

**_So please review and thanks :) _**


	4. AN

**OH! I almost forgot to mention, the feud between Troy and Lee... If your guys remember 'Operation yo-yo ninja master' that Lee lost the basketball game because he got distracted by a pretty cheerleader? Yep. That's what the game they are talking about :) **


End file.
